Little Saiyalings The College Years
by Cerventos Arnji
Summary: Next Chapter Up! This fanfic should appeal to all anime fans, not just DBZ fans, because though the main characters are from DBZ, other anime are represented.
1. Vegeta's Curse

Disclaimer: The author of this fanfic claims no ownership over Little Saiyalings, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or any other work that is mentioned in these pages. These are for fan use only. If you would like a copy of them on your web page, please visit my home page at senior_wills.tripod.com 

Little Saiyalings – The College Years

_An Anime Fanfic_

_By:_

Mike Urban

Edited By: Bradley Barth

Authors Note: Although the fanfic focuses mostly on the story of characters from the Dragonball and Dragonball Z universe, characters from other anime will appear as well. This could include anybody, but only those of you who know anime will know the names. Either way, I think that everybody will get the humor. And for those of you who know of the comic "Little Saiyalings" by CDC, this will be a special treat…as this is some what of a tribute. It is also important to note that for the most part, these characters will just be the characters without their DBZ strength or powers. So keep an open mind and most of all…

Have fun!

Chapter 1: Vegeta's Curse

It is a bright summer day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and normally you could hear the sound of children playing in the streets…except today is the day that the thunderous blare of lawnmowers is all that is audible. Everyone in this neighborhood seems to be mowing their lawn today. One lawnmower seems to thunder above all. This lawnmower belongs to the Vegeta household.

Vegeta is a muscular, average height young man. He has long vertical hair with a deep pointed hairline. To everyone else, this hair appears to add about a foot and a half to his height. He is fairly handsome and the girls who walk by as he is mowing his lawn notice him, but he pays them no attention. He doesn't care about them; one would even go so far to say that he considers them a bother. He doesn't realize that maybe if he didn't wear that wife beater all the time (an A-frame T-shirt for all of you who don't know), that he probably wouldn't be noticed.

As he continues to mow the lawn, he notices the mailman approaching from down the street. The mailman enters the yard and approaches Vegeta, who shuts off the lawnmower as well as his Discman to meet him.

"Nice day, eh Vegeta?" the mailman says.

Vegeta just rolls his eyes at the mailman. "Whatever."

"So are ya gettin' ready for college?" the mailman asks.

"Enough with the small talk, public servant man!" Vegeta yells, "Just **give me the mail!**"

The mailman grabs a rubber-banded pack of letters, which Vegeta snatches from him. As the mailman is going to tip his hat in politeness, Vegeta turns on his heel and switches on his Discman. All that is heard from the headphones is "Exit light, enter night…"

"Rude little shit," the mailman torts.

Hearing this, Vegeta turns around. "Go away old man or else I'll pound you into my lawn so far that you'll look like a lawn gnome!" He shakes his fist, turns around, and walks toward his porch as the mailman proceeds to run away.

As his is walking he begins flipping through the mail. Most of it is labeled for his father, King Vegeta. Two of the envelopes are marked "Prince Vegeta." These are for him. He takes these two out of the stack and walks into the house, dropping the letters that didn't belong to him on the kitchen table as he approaches his room.

Upon arrival, Vegeta sits on his bed and looks at the envelopes. His room is well furnished. It is immaculately clean, lots of posters on the wall, and a great stereo. He flips it on. Both of the envelopes say "North City University" on them. Figuring that it is important to his education, he opens the first envelope. The header on the top of the letter says "ΒΩΩΜ: BOOM! (Beta Omega Omega Mu)

"What the…" He reads on… "Nuclear Physics Major Fraternity, huh?" Vegeta crumples up the letter. "Fraternities…like they could be good enough for me to grace them with my presence."

He begins to open the next envelope. It says "Dorm Room Assignment." He proceeds to read the letter:

_Dear Prince Vegeta,_

_ We have completed the dorm room selection process. You have been assigned a random room with a random roommate. This assignment cannot be changed until spring semester._

__

_ Your Assignment:_

_ President's Hall_

_ Room 123_

_ Roommate: Goku, Orange City High School_

__

_ See you in the fall!_

_ NCU Housing_

Vegeta looked at the letter…re-reading "Roommate: Goku, Roommate: Goku, Roommate: Goku…" It is all that he can think about. Finally, it becomes clear to him.

"Noooo! Not Kakarott! Anyone but Kakarott!" Vegeta lets out a large scream. He punches his bed, shaking the whole house more than the volume of his scream just did. (He's lucky that his father isn't home).

"It's my curse," he grunts.


	2. Krillin's Problem

Disclaimer: The author of this fanfic claims no ownership over Little Saiyalings, Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or any other work that is mentioned in these pages. These are for fan use only. If you would like a copy of them on your web page, please visit my home page at senior_wills.tripod.com 

_Authors Note: In case you were wondering, these first few chapters are to set up for the fun that is going to follow...yea, that's all I really have to say about this chapter. Well, wait...it's sort of a Krillin thing for the next couple of chapters...don't worry, it's funny. Enjoy!_

Chapter 2: Krillin's Problem

            On the other side of town, two young men are taking a walk in the park and enjoying the beautiful sunshine.  One of them is a hulking large, tall, handsome guy with wild black hair and a bright smile who wears and orange oriental Gi.  His name is Goku (or Kakarott to some).  The other is a rather short (a little over half of Goku's size), muscular guy who likes to dress comfortably.  He is completely bald, has no nose, and has six dots on his forehead.  His name is Krillin.

            "…I don't know.  Spawn vs. Spider-Man would be a close fight, Krillin."

            "I suppose you're right, Goku."

            Goku scratches his head, "Gee Krillin, I bet I could take both of them."

            "Only if food is involved!"  Krillin replies.  They both start laughing and walk a little farther.  Krillin then sighs, "Can you really believe that our school years are behind us?  Why, it seems like just yesterday that you and I were watching Pud play with the other kid's minds on the playground."

            "I remember.  Those were the days.  But you know something?"

            "What's that Goku?"

            "This year at college is gonna be GREAT!"  Goku pauses for a second after his exclamation, thoughtfully.  "I wonder if they're gonna give us candy this year?"

            "Goku," Krillin shakes his head, "every year you ask me 'I wonder if they're gonna give us candy this year?' and every year, what do I say?"

            "Umm…I don't know."

            "NO!  They're not going to give us candy this year!"  Krillin screams, "They're never gonna give us candy, understand?!?!"

            Goku stops walking and stands in one place, puzzled for a second.  "Umm…no."  Then he starts walking again as he attempts to change the subject, "So Krillin, did you get your schedule and dorm assignment for next year?"

            "You mean they sent them out already?"

"Yeah, I got mine the other day.  I heard Bulma got hers too."

Krillin stops walking, "Goku, what if I didn't get in?"

"You?"

"Yeah."

"Goku scratches his head, "I can definitely see that happening."

"Goku!"

"What?!"  He puts his hand behind his head and starts laughing.

"It's NOT funny!"  Krillin then starts to walk away.  His walk soon gets more brisk, then turns to a jog, to a run, and finally a full out sprint.

"Krillin, where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I've gotta get into college…I'm going home to call the Dean of Admissions.  Later bro."  Krillin then runs away.


	3. Buying Roshi

Chapter 3 – Buying Roshi

_Author's Note: Yep…still a Krillin thing.  If you've never seen Dragonball, but only DBZ, they you're SOL on some of the jokes in this chapter.  Sorry!  However, everyone should understand the little treat that this chapter gives! J___

_            "I wonder if Goku's wrong…yea, I bet I made it into college," Krillin thinks to himself as he approaches his home._

He bursts into the back door of his house, where his childhood caretaker is busy cooking lunch.  She is a tall, slender woman with purple hair, who is very beautiful.  She happily adds pepper to the stew she's making, as she hums to herself.

            "Hi Launch!"  Krillin says as she turns to look at him.

            "Hi Krillin!  How's your day going?"

            "Great except for one thing; have you seen my letter of acceptance to NCU?"

            "Krillin, you got rejected from NCU, remember?"

            "Rejected!" His eyes open wide.  "I thought you said accepted! You read it to me!"

            "Nope, you got rejected because your GPA was only 3.0.  It takes a 3.2 to get into NCU.  It's a really good school."  She smiles and goes back to shaking pepper into the pot.  "Ahh..ah…ah…" She starts wrinkling her nose.

            _"So Goku was right!"  Krillin thought to himself, then he noticed his dilemma in regards to Launch.  "Launch, umm…I'm ah.." He starts to talk, fast "I'll be using the phone in my room!  Bye!"  He runs to his room._

            When he gets to his room, a loud "Boom!" is heard, as well as a "Damn those birds are loud!"  The sound of an oozy can be heard.  Krillin locks his door and waits for another sneeze.  "Ahh…ahh…choo!"  "Boom!"  Krillin sighs, "Thank God."

            He walks over and sits on his bed.  Out of his nightstand he takes the phone book.  He also grabs the phone.

            "Let's see…NCU Dean of Admissions."  He dials the number.

            "Thank you for calling the NCU admissions office.  The dean is in Aculpoco this week.  Please make an appointment with Chancellor Roshi for all your admissions issues."

            He hangs up the phone.  "Damn it! I guess I'll just skip the middleman."  He leans down and reaches under his bed.  He pulls out a stack of magazines as well as a photo album.  He tucks them under his arm and runs out of the room, and then runs out of the house.

            "Wait!  What about your lunch!"  Launch leans out of the door as Krillin jumps into his Ferrari.

            "No time," he replies, "Bye-e!"  He starts the car, throws it into reverse, and tears off down the street in a red blur.

            About 45 minutes later, Krillin arrives at the North City University Administration Building.  (Normally it takes 2 hours to get to the NCU Administration Building from Krillin's home.)  He goes into the lobby with his stack of gathered materials, and the secretary directs him to the Chancellor's office.  Krillin stands in front of the door.  A sound can be hard coming from inside.

            "Oh, that's the right stuff, honey! Yeah, show it to the ol' Chancellor!"

            Krillin knocks on the door.

            "Ahh, who is it?"

            "Krillin!"

            "Uhh, I don't know a Krillin."  There is a pause.  "Now go AWAY!  I am a very busy man, you know!"

            Krillin knocks again.  No answer.  He knocks louder, and while he is knocking, the door flies open.  "Damn you're a pest!  Now WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!"

            Roshi is standing right in front of Krillin, yelling in his face.  Krillin blinks, speechless as the bald, white bearded, green sunglassed, skinny old man stares at him.  He stutters out "Umm…well...you see…"

            "SPIT IT OUT!!"

            "Well, I came to ask you about admissions."

            "Admissions are closed."  Chancellor Roshi turns on his heel and stands to walk away.

            "Wait…um, well I just never got my acceptance letter."

            The Chancellor pauses, "Well, come in then.  I'll check it out."  He walks over to his desk, and sits down.  Krillin stands in front of the desk as Roshi calls his secretary.  Soon some number appear on the lone computer screen on his desk.  Apparently, there's no computer…Roshi doesn't know how to use one.  "Lets see…Krillin…nope.  Applied but GPA in high school was too low."  Roshi smiles "Have a nice day!  NOW LEAVE!"

            "Well," Krillin begins enacting his plan, "I guess I'll just keep my outstanding photography to myself."

            "Yeah, go away."

            "And I guess I'll have to keep this stack of my freelance photo gigs in (Krillin names a bunch of popular – ummm…men's magazines.  Adult ones.)."

            "What did you say?"

            Krillin smiles, "Nope, I'm leaving like you said."  He turns on his heel and begins to walk out of the room.

            Chancellor Roshi jumps over the desk and lands in front of Krillin.  He catches a glimpse of one of the magazine covers.  He puts his hand on Krillin's shoulder.  "No, I think we should discuss your admission problems.  Why don't you have a seat, and we'll talk about it?  You can show me your 'Portfolio'."  He smiles.

            Krillin thinks, _"Yes!  It worked!"  He then proceeds to do as Roshi suggested.  They spend the next 3 hours looking at the photo album and the magazines._

            Chancellor Roshi gets a certain glint in he green sunglasses.  "So you took all theses pictures?"

            Krillin smiles and nods, "You like them?"

            "Yes."

            "How would you like some more?"

            "SURE!"

            "Good. Admit me to NCU, and then school of Journalistic Photography."

            The Chancellor, not being that gullible, responds to Krillin's proposal.  "Well, I'd have to have a new set of pictures every week."

            "Only if you let me live with you."

            Upon hearing this, the Chancellor smiles, "Only if you take at least half of the pictures at my mansion."

            "It's a deal!"  Krillin holds out his hand.  The Chancellor takes Krillin's hand and shakes it.

            Krillin and Roshi begin to talk about Krillin's possible class schedule.  Chancellor Roshi thinks to himself, _"Boy, I can't wait until Krillin brings those women over to my mansion.  I guess I'll get to use the ol' 'Roshi Charm.' Those girls won't know what hit 'em!"_


End file.
